


Little Blonde Wonder

by Megamarvelousnerd



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Amputee Eddie Kaspbrak, Diapers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd
Summary: Some 90s Reddie love
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Little Blonde Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babybloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybloo/gifts).



> Hope you feel better 💙💙

Eddie wasn't feeling very good this morning but he wasn't gonna let that stop him from having a fun day with the love of his life. He woke up to see Richie changing his diaper which he thought he had made it all night dry but it turned out that was a no. He loved Richie so much and sometimes he'd get a little sad he couldn't hold onto Richie like he used to. That stupid clown had to take his arm away from him but Eddie knew his Daddy didn’t mind. In Fact Richie would cut one sleeve of the cute pajamas so Eddie wouldn't feel so bad about it. 

Richie kissed Eddie's head and tickled him "Can you even see me!? I know there's no glasses on that face!" He wiggled a finger in front of his face. "Oh no Spaghetti can't see his Daddy!" He slipped on Eddie's glasses. "Ta Da! Here I am!" 

Eddie giggled and hummed "Oh! I see you. I could see you without the glasses you know. You're just blurry well not now!" He hid his face into Richie's chest. "Stinky" he teased slightly.

Richie hummed and rolled his eyes "Hmm this to the person who has to smell your mess?" He teased as he tickled Eddie "Is today just a day to lay on me?" 

Eddie squirmed around and giggled "I have a headache" He whined softly as he laid back down. "Just want to watch movies with Daddy!

Richie and Eddie got to watch almost all of the Carebears series that was known to man. Eddie fell asleep with a pacifier in as he was curled up to his Daddy.


End file.
